The Secrets Of Time
by Azarashi no Ai
Summary: 19 year old college student, Kloee, found a path back in time during her parent's excavation in Egypt. And discover that time is not sumthing you should mess with.Traveling back 3,000 yrs and meeting the great pharaoh,yami,himself. What shall happen?
1. Theories

Part 1- Theories

Long long ago, say about 3,000 years. In the ruled kingdom of ancient Egypt, a young pharaoh tried to protect the land with his life. He was young, yes, but capable. He had defeated so many enemies and rivals, all of them fair and square, yet there was one rival who he didn't defeat yet, his name is

'Ringg, the bell rung as Kloee, 19, started to pack her books. Today is her official last day of college, she was excited to go back home, knowing that her parents are waiting with the airplane tickets to Egypt. They're archaeologists and for the summer vacation homework assignment, she have to follow them to ancient ruins and take notes for her archaeologist college, which she is currently attending.

A book called "The Past Pharaohs of Egypt" fell out of her bags, Kloee reluctantly bent down to pick it up and turned to the "theories" page. She has always been interested in the many mysteries of ancient Egypt, especially one stating on archaeologists believing in shadow duels so far back then that not even the normal ancient Egyptians knew about. She had been so caught up in reading about that in the past couple of days that now she had dark bags under her eyes. I gotta get some sleep tonight, she said to herself, knowing that she doesn't have any homework to worry about, Kloee can be sure of getting at least 9 hours of beauty rest this evening.

That night

Kloee had stayed up so late trying to finish the book, when she finally does, she turned off her night lamp and try to fall asleep. No use, she kept thinking about what she have read, the last part was the most interesting. Something about a pharaoh who risked his life trying to saved the world, but scientists can't prove it to be completely true. The only evidence is a large tablet with a lot of strange, old hieroglyphics carvings that no one can decipher. On the tablet however was a picture of 2 men, both wearing royal clothing and seems to be summoning something out of their tablets. Above the first person's head was a form of a great white dragon, and the second was a form of some kind of magician. It is believed that the second person was the ancient pharaoh mentioned above, and the first was a priest who challenged the pharaoh to a battle of which the winner can be crowned king.

All this crazy theories had interrupted with Kloee's head a lot, she hadn't been able to think about the trip for the whole evening. Her thoughts keep flashing back to that tablet, the pharaoh looks different from all pictures of the other pharaohs. There is something in his eyes, the way he summoned that magician and faced the priest with his dragon. It makes Kloee want to know more about this so called "pharaoh", like, how was his personalities? Was he a good ruler? What she hadn't realized was that all these questions is making her fall asleep faster. Soon everything was dark


	2. The Dream

Part 2- The dream

Where I am? Kloee said to herself as she walks into a puddle of gray mist and yellow fog. The whole world is spinning around me! Kloee tried not to panicked but it was hard not to. She was lost and is walking around in a circle. Her head starts to ache terribly, but soon the vision is came more clearly. She was in a desert, the sand swirls around her legs as she tries to figure out where in the desert she was.

It seems really old, the building that's standing in front of her, these must be the ruins of Egypt! Kloee said to herself. I'm dreaming of this is because tomorrow I have a trip there! She moved closer the old ruins to examined it better. There were 2 columns( which she believed is are called obelisks) on each side, they both had crippled down and are nothing but a pile of rubble now. There were hieroglyphics written on the fallen temples, strange hieroglyphics. Possibly the same one in the book Kloee just read.

At once she decided to wandered around and explores her surrounding. There were a small opening, like a door, in the center of the building, so she decided to sneak a peak in there. As she ventures towards to the door, a shadow made her stop dead in her tracks. Something, or someone was coming out of the doorway, I guess I should be afraid, but, why aren't I? As the figure moves closer, Kloee's heart gave a jump, for not knowing what to do. To her surprise the figure seems to be smiling, she can't exactly see the person's whole face, but she can tell it was a smile. Something about that smile spreads the warmness over her body. "Kloee, the figure said, it's time". Suddenly the ground collasped and Kloee found herself falling down into blackness and the whole Egyptian scene seems to be fading right in front of her eyes! The figure was fading away with it, and she could have swear the person said, "hope to meet you soon", then disappeared. Next thing she knew is that her mom is standing next to her bed whispering in her ears, saying, "Kloee, it's time, wake up, it's time for our trip honey!"


	3. Trip To The Land Of The Pharaohs

Part 3-Trip To The Land Of The Pharaoh

The night has been a doozy, barely knowing what has happened, Kloee managed to stumble out of bed and wash up. As she takes the toothbrush from its stand, she still remembers about the dream. It was not very clear but she still remembers it. That was strange, she said to herself, what was that tablet? And who was that person? His words, yes it's a he, she can tell, his words sounded familiar, she had heard them before, but didn't somehow 00. Whatever Kloee is thinking right now makes the least bit of sense, but she still managed to get past brushing her teeth and taking a shower.

Maybe the trip to Egypt will clear my mind more, Kloee thought to herself as she lets the cool water run down her exhausted body. She was barely awake during breakfast and almost fell asleep during the ride to the airport. When they finally got onto an airplane she woke up, looking out the window, there was nothing but clouds and mist. The air was cold in the airplane so she suggested they must have put on the air conditioner. Doesn't matter, the cold air had made Kloee more awake than before, she can actually think clearly now.

So she began to think, about the dream, everything, she had thought that maybe she should share the dreams with her parents, perhaps they can understand. Her mom had worked 2 years as a dream psychologist before she met her father and became an archaeologist. Glancing back on the seat behind her sat her mom, reading the odyssey by the Greek writer Homer, while her dad was sleeping with his mouth wide opened and snoring. Kloee took the time to enjoy the scene, it was a rare occasion to see her father sleeping this peaceful and mom reading without getting annoyed at his snoring.

Her parents had been divorce for a year now, Kloee's mom just feel like her dad don't have time for the family anymore, with his research and all that. While her dad thinks Kloee's mom should be more supportive at his works, it was complicated but they still get back together over the summer and go on family vacation and stuff. They, after all, have a full grown daughter and she needs the best attention there is provided, that is why Kloee still loves them, because they have to put up with each other just for their daughter's sake. It was really sweet.

"Looks like someone woke up from her nap"

Kloee smiled, it was fun being around with mom, she doesn't take everything so serious like dad. "How long have I been asleep?" "Oh long enough, as a matter of fact; we're about to land right now".

"What?! Wow I've been asleep for longer than I thought!"

"Well I don't blame you; you were up so late last night reading that pharaoh book. I think you fell asleep at

3 am or something??"

"You were spying on me???"

Her mother smiled slyly, "well I was up at 1 to go to the bathroom, when I saw that you still have your light on".

"Actually mom, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, you see after I read the book and went to sleep I had this really weird dream that- her words were cut short by a flight attendance's announcement. They were going to land soon. "Come on, get you bags Kloee, we're getting off , tell me what happened after we land, ok?"

They got off the plane and went in search for a hotel to stay for the night. Since it was really late when they landed, Koee didn't have a chance to tell her mom about the dream. Which got worse, that night in the small Egyptian inn, with the itchy mattress scratching her back, Kloee had the dream again. This time it was faster moving and clearer. She dreamt she was once again in the sand of Egypt, frantically searching around for signs of people. It was really hot and Kloee can feel herself sweating. Then that face appeared once again, more clear this time.

He has deep eyes and wild hair, wearing a royal Egyptian outfit; it was all that Kloee can remember once her mother woke her up. Drenched in sweat, she swinted to see the clock, which was now covered with a shower of light from the beating sun out the window. 10 AM, it all seems so fast, everything went too quickly. Hearing her mom call for her to get breakfast, Kloee hops out of bed and got dressed in some jeans Capri and t-shirt, tied her hair into a pony tail and put on a blue cap with matching sunglasses. She smiled to herself, now she REALLY looks like a tourist!

Breakfast was quick and simple; Kloee had herself a piece of toast with light buttering and a glass of orange juice. She was too tired to eat anything else and thinking of the dream had only made her more tired. So she quickly finished up her small breakfast to join her parents in the excavation.


	4. Back In Time

Part 4-Back in Time

Her parents have chosen to set up the excavation site near the Valley of the Kings, where all the past pharaohs have been buried. It was kinda an eerie feeling having to walk down the long cold and endless tunnel towards her their work place. It was still strange to Kloee how her parents would set up the excavation in a cramp tunnel. Her dad was working on some hieroglyphics deciphering when he heard her walking in.

'Nice place we got here don't you think?'

Kloee wasn't sure he was serious or sarcastic. 'Umm, ya sure dad, listen, can I go look around these ancient rooms, it seems really cool and since you and mom have works to do, I'll be staying out of your way'. Her dad frowned, ' ok, but be careful, you don't wanna get lost in these tunnels, and watch out for booby traps in the pharaohs rooms'. 'I will', giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Kloee began to walk towards the royal treasure room.

The air here is really humid, Kloee thought to herself as she wandered into one of the rooms of the pharaoh. The walls were made out of gold carvings and the hieroglyphics were carved in jades designs. This must be the treasure room, Kloee thought in amazement, funny thing is, there are no gold or riches but just some- the site of a sitting corpse had made her shriek in terror. And her scream had echoed all across the room, almost making the walls trembled. Right next to her feet were skeletons and remain of dead (what seems to be) humans. Kloee can't believe she had not seen this when she walked in! right in front of her own eyes too! A terrifying thought struck her almost out of no where. Grave robbers, this must have happened to then when they tried to invade the pharaoh's treasure's room. But WHAT had happened to them???

The thought was like a sudden needle stabbing her head, unable to concentrate, Kloee trembled and managed to sat down on the floor. It was dusty but she did not care, sweats dropping frantically from her head. Like a bad run on movie, visions of the dreams kept flashing back repeatly. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw something glowing, a chair? No, it was the pharaoh's golden throne, still in magnificent shape even with all the cobwebs, dust and grimes on it.

It was drawing her towards it, a force so powerful she can not resist but to obey. Stumbling, Kloee managed to get across the room and to the throne, hesitating if she should sit down or not. Suddenly, out of no where, something pushes her towards the golden chair, making her to sit down. Just as her body were about to touch the throne, a big gush of wind blew everything from Kloee's sight and thus she was sucked into a spinning black vortex and separated from the room. Then everything was black, just pitched dark, the only sound Kloee can actually remembered was her horrified scream just as she was about to be sucked into the vortex, after that was nothing. She landed with a soft thump on the desert sand.


	5. The Pharaoh

Part 5- The pharaoh

When Kloee woke up, the world seemed to be spinning around her, unable to set her sight correctly, she thought she saw a group of what seems to be people, "maybe they'll know what's going on", of course she knew absolutely nothing that had been happening. Everything was way too fast, the treasure room, the throne. None of this made any sense, as Kloee made her way across the desert, she realized how hot it has been, hotter than the usual Egypt's temperature.

The crowd was cheering, for something coming their way. But what interested Kloee was that how the Egyptians dressed, she knew they dressed differently, but not this different. All the men were wearing nothing for shirts, just some rags for their bottoms, the women were wearing white dresses that were cut short, if they had a child, the child would be carry by the mother in a long rag (use kinda like a holder) across the waist. All of them were wearing sandals, not just any sandals, muddy brown ones, not the ones u can find at Payless.

Intrigued by this, Kloee went over to one woman with a child on her arms and asked, "excuse me, but do u know what's going on?" the woman, not even caring to look at Kloee, answered back briefly," why child, the pharaoh is a- coming!" Kloee looked at her strangely, what is this woman talking about?? Pharaoh?? This is the 21 century! But her question was answer by the crowd's action, all of a sudden, everyone, even the little kids, got on their knees, in a bowing style. Their heads was kept down all the way, touching the sand. A carriage, carried by 4 masculine guards, and lead by 2 others, made its way across the hundreds of bowing people.

Kloee strained her eyes to look at it as it gets closer to her. Soon, it was right in front of her eyes. "u there! Girl! Why aren't you bowing like the others??" one of the guards ask her, actually, more like yelled at her. Kloee looked over at him with glaring eyes, even though she is confused of what the hell is going on, she won't tolerate people yelling at her for no reasons at all.

"I have a name thank you!" Kloee yelled back, the guard frowned, clearly, he doesn't like to be corrected, or in this case, talking back. He went over to her, which Kloee noticed at once he was towering over her, even the trace of his shadow made her feared.

"Aryonee, that's enough", said a deep voice on the carriage, Kloee looked over, it was a man, well, a young one at least, he looked about 17.His deep violet eyes and wild spiky hair made Kloee think about her dream the other night, she doesn't know why, but she just does. The guard seemed to be afraid of this young man, for that is why he backed down. Before Kloee can do anything else, she heard the young man yelled, "no seto! Don't!" the next thing she felt was a hard blow on her shoulder, and the whole place spinning around. She passed out after that.


	6. First Meeting

Part 6- First Meeting

Kloee opened her eyes, after what seemed like hours of unconciousness, she recovered and found herself trapped. Locked in a musty old stone cell, which looked exactly like a dungeon. Sweats of fear ran down Kloee's face, her eyes widened, petrified by her surrounding. The coldness of the stone floor sends a shiver up her spine, the same one that she had when she saw that corpse on the floor. Up on the ceiling were drops of water dripping slowly down, like the seconds that are passing as Kloee is waiting for her doom to come.

Being locked in a dungeon always meant that you did something wrong, but what did poor innocent Kloee had done?? She couldn't think of anything, all she really remembered was someone attacked her from behind, and- that was it. She was still thinking when footsteps echoed through the narrow hallway of the dungeon entrance. Her heart had froze for a moment there.

It was the same man on the carriage, same stern serious look, he even had his guards with him, but once he saw Kloee, his expression immediately soften. With a snap of his fingers he sent all the guards away, which made Kloee clearly impressed. But admiration does not interfere with the fact that she is scared outta her wits! He leaned down to Kloee, so that they are face to face. Now she can see more details of his face, and from what she is observing right now, he is truly a handsome man.

It was all like a dream, everything, Kloee knows that what she had been through is not physically or mentally possible. But yet, somehow, it is. Here she is, looking face to face with a powerful Egyptian ruler, possibly pharaoh, and she is not even flinching a bit. There is something in his look that made me calm, she thought to herself. The young man have the most deepest intense violet eyes Kloee had ever saw, it's so serious, yet if you look really close, there is a spark in it, a gentle spark, one that ignites when facing reality. It is the same spark that made Kloee stands unflinching.

And the hair, really spiky and abnormal, yet, it wasn't freaky, shades of red and yellow and even black. Definitely not a normal Egyptian's hair style. But he is Egyptian, his skin proved it. It was tanned, not so much like a sunburn, just a light brown sugar.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as they looked into each other's eyes, there is no need for words. Yet he spoke, "you must be a stranger upon this land, for your clothes and hair is not what my people normally wear". He spoke in such a calm, relaxed way that it made all the fear in Kloee suddenly drained out of her. She only managed to gulped and answer, "yes, that is correct, I have stumbled here accidentally, and I hope it is in your best interest to release me, for I shall never do your kingdom any harm". Kloee said this in such a civil manner that it made the young man smile.

"I can see that", he said, with thus another snap of his fingers, the guards immediately came by his side.

"Unlock her cell", he said simply, and the guards followed tamely.

Once she was out, Kloee felt nothing more but freedom, she is always the kind of person that hates being locked away, and now since the kind stranger had graciously freed her, Kloee felt a burst of gratitude towards this intriguing man.

"My name is Kloee" she suddenly burst out, the man looked back at her and reply with a smile, "I was wondering when you were going to tell me that, I am the pharaoh of this land, and you may address me just as that." Kloee nodded slightly, she was actually hoping for a more conventional name, instead of just pharaoh, but, if she has really been traveling down the time line, to ancient Egypt, then this must really be the great pharaoh himself. The one she had read about in her book, it was actually him!

The idea shocked Kloee for a moment, but she snapped outta it when the pharaoh ask, "would you like to join me for dinner? I'll introduce you to the royal priests and priestess, he smiled, after all, you are a guest to our kingdom, we always treat out guest nicely, especially one as pretty as yourself". Not only was he good looking, he was also sweet, which made Kloee feel attracted to him already.

The pharaoh led Kloee to a vast hallway, it was really big and grand, but seems like no one has been there for a few weeks( probably because the palace is so big) "this is a shortcut to the dining room, he said, but you will have to change out of those clothing, I have summoned a servant for you to use while you're staying, please make yourself feel like at home( yea right) Kloee was practically speechless( like this 00) when a girl, about her age, except look much more mature, appeared near the pharaoh. She has brown hair, except darker than Kloee, deep eyes that have a shadow of grey with a blue mixed. Her skin is lighter than the pharaohs' , a peach cream color, and her outfit is completely different from that of him. It was just a plain white robe with a cord tying around her waist. She wore no sandals, just barefooted. This girl seems very interesting to Kloee so far!

Thoughts raced through Kloee's head on who she might be, his queen perhaps?? she felt a pang of jealousy( even though Kloee don't know the pharaoh really well) but it also hit her that he just said he will give Kloee her own servant, and besides, the girl looks nothing like royalty( she's very pretty though!)

Putting that asides, Kloee reached out her hand and tries to shake the girls, but to her surprise, the girl looked puzzled at the gesture. Hmmm, Kloee thought, maybe the Egyptians don't use handshakes? So she smiled instead, the girl returned it by bowing her head really low( like the Japanese way) the pharaoh saw Kloee's expression and chuckled, "Kloee, this is Amaiya, she will help and serve you this week, like a servant".

Wow, my own servant! Kloee thought, Amaiya certainly does not seems like the type that would serve anyone though. Even with the underprivileged clothing, she looks like someone who belongs in a royal family, a priest's daughter perhaps? Whatever background she had, she looks troubled, so Kloee decided she wouldn't boss Amaiya around too much, for she has a habit of being bossy . 

"Amaiya, get Kloee here ready for the banquet, I want her to wear the best outfit available, for we must welcome a new age by showing respect! So do not dissapoint the gods" and so he left Kloee now more confused than ever with her new friend, the servant girl.

"Come with me," she said, and lead Kloee to the east side of the hall


	7. Dinner at Dawn

Sorry if it took so long for this one to post up, but I'm not a dedicated writer, I only write when I'm bored, and unless more people start reading this, then the chapt 8 wont be up for a while! 

Part 7- Dinner At Dawn

"What did he mean by welcoming the new age and god stuff??" Kloee thought as she walked along the hallway with Amaiya. But her thoughts were interrupted by Amaiya voice, "we're here Kloee, the Eastern dressing room of the palace. note: the palace have 4 sides, east, west, north and south. There is a huge dressing room on each of those sides for anyone in the palace to use. The pharaoh have his own dressing room in his room   
They walked inside the neatly stone carved room, everything was hand-made( since there was no machines back then of course) It was so big that Kloee thought it's probably twice the size of her bedroom! As for the decorations, they were stunning. Silver beads curtains everywhere, with neat designs of gold trimmings. The floor was marble carved, blue and red and green glitter shone brightly on the ground Kloee walked on. The air is also enjoyable too, humid, not dry like the rest of the palace's air (probably because the east side is the coolest) Kloee hadn't take her eyes off the decorations when she noticed Amaiya opened a huge wardrobe( wooden carved) and revealed an extensive line of Egyptian clothing. There were so much composition of clothes for all ages and gender that it takes Kloee quite a while to check them all out. " Pick whatever you desire", Amaiya said simply Kloee's eyes went big as a deer in the headlights, she could not believed that after all this, they did not even knew who she was, just a stranger, a visitor. Yet they're all showing great acts of kindness that she has to commend them for that.   
Later……   
Kloee picked out a beautiful satin silk white dress with spaghetti straps and tulips on the borders, tight so they hugged her curves, but comfortable so she can move around. As for her shoes, they were silver sandals, trimming and everything. She never asked, but Amaiya insisted on doing something to her plain hair. So she made it into braids instead ( you know those tiny little braids that only talented people can do, they're just really cool, imagine your whole head covered in braids! so Egyptian like!) that took up about 20 minutes( the hair, clothes and all) after that Amaiya told Kloee to follow her into the dining room, which she did obediently, once she was at the foot of the staircase, every eyes were on her.   
Gulping and being very nervous, Kloee started walking down slowly, every step meant closer to people whom she had never met before. " What will they think about me? Will they accept the fact that I'm a stranger upon the land??" these thoughts raced through Kloee's head as she walked down carefully, being very cautious not to trip( how embarrassing that would have been)   
Among the many faces of the Egyptians, one of them belonged to the great pharaoh, whom, to Kloee's great surprise, walked over to her and offered her his hand.   
" I see you're all ready in such a short time, please come with me so we can have dinner together with the priests and priestesses", she didn't say much to that except just took his hand and walked to the long, really long dining table. It was magnificent, the food looks great and the priest/priestesses look kind of friendly too. One by one, the pharaoh introduced you to all of them, there was Mahaddo, Shada, Karim and so many wonderful people who's willing to put past the fact that Kloee isn't Egyptian and chat with her in a friendly way. She also got a good look at the person who knocked her out, seto was his name. At first he stared at Kloee for a while, then turned around and pretended to ignore her, doesn't matter to her anyway, it's not like she felt any connections/friendship with him at the beginning anyway. A woman, older than Kloee about 10 years, smiled and ask for her name.   
" Kloee, miss", she said very simply, bowing her head down to show respect.   
The woman chuckled politely and replied, " I see you are very charming Kloee, no wonder the pharaoh chose you. My name is Isis by the way, and just call me by that". Kloee did not know what Isis meant by the pharaoh choosing her, but she didn't care about that at the moment, she was still too busy trying to make friends with all the people at the table.   
One interesting fact is that even though the food seems delicious, it tasted like dry sand and dirt, the olives were the worse ones, too juicy with stingy flavor to it. But Kloee managed to put a smile on her face pretending to eat the food happily. At first there was nothing fascinating to listen to, the pharaoh was just discussing about the local economic problems, which is of course, a turn off . However, once he turned his attention to Kloee, she immediately sat up straight and pay attention.   
" As I was saying, let us make a toast to our new guest and friend, Kloee, as we welcome in the new age of the gods", with that everyone held up their goblet and clinked together, while Kloee just sat there blushing like crazy. No way did she expected this to happenP The rest of the night went smoothly, Kloee had expected to be active and fun yet…it was just too formal. Still, she learned a whole lot from the priests and priestesses, yet not the pharaoh, he appeared so...mysterious. She wanted to get some time alone with him, and granted, she got her wish. After everyone left the dining table, the pharaoh motioned to her to come with him, intrigued, she followed. Not knowing what will happen.

please review and I will have the nxt chapter up! I need to know if a lot of people are reading it or not!


	8. Night of the Falcon

Part 9- Night of The Falcon

The night air was hot and musty, with little white dots glimmering across the wide open sky. Kloee leaned against the stoned balcony and close her eyes for a second to absorb all this information. She was just another college student, going on a vacation, then all of a sudden, being pulled back in time. And the strangest yet, is that it's ancient Egypt! Which had always been her first love, until she discovered the world of Japan, and fell in love with that instead. So she wondered vaguely why she hadn't been pulled into Japan instead of Egypt. It's not even the present day mind you, it's 3,000 years into the past! Is someone making her learn a lesson? Kloee didn't do anything wrong, but…it seems so…-her thoughts were interrupted by a faint screeching above. Swiftly raising her head, Kloee looked into the sky, there was a moment where a bright spot appeared in the center of the sky, golden yellow with sparkly dots. At first Kloee thought it was only her imagination, but the faint screech appeared again, it sounded like a bird, with a high tone. A hand placed on Kloee's shoulder made her jumped, a chuckle let out and out came the deep familiar voice she has loved. " Why so nervous Kloee?" said the pharaoh. She breathed a sign of relief and smiled, almost forgetting that he had invited her outside here for a little "talk". " It's nothing…", she trailed off The pharaoh looks concerned, he put his warm hand around Kloee's shoulder to show a sign of comfort. " If…just say, there is anything you need to talk to me about, just say it. Don't keep anything in, he smiled, my father, who once was a great pharaoh himself, had taught me to tell everything that is bothering me. Because the people here are my friends, and they shall do the best they can to help me. He looked over to Kloee, and you should do that tooJ She looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, whether she should tell him the whole "time" story, or just ignore it. She finally decided to just tell him about the strange sight she earlier saw.  
" If you say so…I just saw this bird, or I think it was a bird, hovering near here a few minutes ago. It was strange because of the sound it made, and how it disappeared so quickly, it was like…it was never there…" Kloee was afraid that she made no sense and the pharaoh would think she's crazy.  
To her great surprise he smiled and said, " I think you saw one of the best sign there is to see", he said softly. By Kloee's puzzled look he laughed even more, " you know you're really cute when you do that" he said quietly. Kloee's cheek suddenly turned into a light pink color, " t-thank you…" she said, putting her head down, avoiding the deep gaze of the pharaoh. No boy had ever complimented her before, she have had boyfriends but those were just jerks who used her for their sick reasons. Now, being here and being praised by the pharaoh, can it get any better? Slowly Kloee felt her chin being lifted up by a strong get gentle hand, she looked up and found herself lost in a pair of beautiful malevolent violet eyes, just as she did when she first met him. He spoke in a subtle voice that no one else except she can hear, " you really looked beautiful tonight Kloee, just like a true Egyptian". And without realizing what's happening, Kloee felt her cheek getting hot and her palms getting sweaty. Then she was pulled into this trance, as the pharaoh's eyes got closer, his face less than an inch away from hers', his lips moving nearer every passing seconds. Until their nose was touching each other. She could smell his warm breath on her lips, it was so sudden, but soon everything froze. Not knowing what happened, Kloee quickly recovered, she thought the pharaoh was going to kiss her, but she didn't really feel it. Although he stopped right at the moment, their faces were still close together, the pharaoh whispered softly into her ear," I'm sorry Kloee, but this is too fast". Without another word he planted a soft quick kiss on her lips and left. She can hardly felt that, it was so fast and swift and now he's gone. Confused as ever, with a slight remorse feeling of disappointment she hopped onto the silk fabric sheets in her bed and slept the second she closes her eyes. This time, no dreams.

Ya know the drills: write the review and new chapter is posted! Hope you liked this one 


	9. First Light

Part 9- First light

The sunlight of the new morning crept up to Kloee like a silent cat, giving the dimly lit room its' light and warmth. Squinting, her watery sapphire blue eyes strained to look out the window, wondering what time it is. Then, forgetting her century, Kloee hit herself with the back of her hand, I almost forgot, this isn't modern time! There is no clock-- Stumbling trying to get out of bed, she almost made it to the door when it burst open with 2 servant girls coming in, each carrying a basin of water and a wash cloth hanging from it. The pharaoh probably sent them for me, Kloee thought apprehensively, which made her remember the incident of last night. When the pharaoh almost kissed her but suddenly stopped, he said something about going too fast. Secretly Kloee agreed with him on that part but another part of her also wanted that kiss. Closing her eyes, Kloee tries to put past everything that had happened in the past couple of days (although it really had been only a day) This was her new life, living in an ancient society with no technology or modern things whatsoever. She might as well get used to it, for she can be stuck here forever. The thought of that disturbed her greatly, no, I am going to get out, sooner or later… Opening her eyes, Kloee managed a smile at the girls and sat back down on her bed, allowing them to wipe her face with the washcloths. Kloee felt like she was 2 years old again, instead of 19, but it felt good for a strange reason. Being waited on like a princess is possibly every girl's dreams. But what seems to be bothering her a lot right now is why the pharaoh is treating her this way, he hardly knew her, who she was or where she came from. And yet he is acting ever so kind towards her, this brings out a warm feeling inside of Kloee, she can't really describe it, but it felt really nice. After everything was finish, the servants bowed and left Kloee alone in the room once more. Almost immediately after they were gone, the door opened once more, this time it was Amaiya, in her arms wrapped a bundle of white fabric. Oh great, more people, I hardly have time alone to think, but on the outside Kloee welcomed Amaiya with a bright smile, which she returned heartily. Well she isn't really that bad, I think I might have found a new female friend here, Kloee thought quietly, still smiling. " How was your evening yesterday miss? Did the pharaoh say anything specific to you?" Amaiya asked softly, Kloee looked at her dubiously, " I don't get what you mean, we just had a chat outside the balcony, that's all…the rest is private", Kloee winked.  
" Forgive me then", Amaiya bowed and took a brush, went over to where Kloee is sitting and began brushing her long flowing brown hair back. " The pharaoh wants you to join him for breakfast and after that a ride through the royal court", she alleged. Kloee nodded, taking in the information carefully. Amaiya got up from the bed and walked over to the pile of fabric she brought in earlier. "He also wants you to wear this", she said, unfolding a stunning pallid garment with short sleeves and magnificent designs of Egyptian hieroglyphs embroidered onto it. Kloee gasped at the sight, it was truly beautiful. Amaiya smiled at her reaction, " he thought you would like it". After that she left Kloee alone to get dress. Which she did easily, staring into the pale mirror draped from the wall, Kloee can see a appealing young girl, with the richest pastel skin color, and her hair, which hadn't been made into braids today, had been brushed back, flowing freely behind her shoulders. The straps to the garment revealed just enough skin and not more or less would Kloee wanted to be. She can only see one problem in the outfit, although the dress is one of the most loveliest thing she ever saw. The bottom was quite short compared to the other dress she wore yesterday. This, in present day, would be called a sort of skirt 0o Why would the pharaoh give me something like this to wear, it's not like him at all- her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her outside, it was one of servants, sent to escort her to the dining hall. Geez, everybody is doing almost everything for me, so this is what it's like living like a imperial. She gathered herself up, took one last look in the mirror and open the door.

yea sum of u sed i should copy and paste from the quiz0o no cant do lol, its not realli a fanficXD besides, i like rewriting it-.-;; jus too lazy to upload...well remember to review...


	10. The Ride

Part 10- The Ride 

Kloee stride through the court gracefully while looking for the pharaoh, everyone looked at this new stranger with admiring eyes. Seeing all this respect, all Kloee can do is smile back. Finally she found the pharaoh sitting at the end of the court, with two servant girls fanning him, as he see Kloee approaching, he greeted her warmly and sat her down to a seat next to him. " How was your first night here?" he asked " It was very pleasant, except a little hot, but what do I expect in Egypt". " I see…here, have some bread", he pushed a plate of dry crusted bread toward her.  
" Errm, no thanks, I'm not that hungry…" Kloee replied squeamishly. " What do you usually eat at your place?" the pharaoh asked, biting off a piece of olive, " um… I really like junk food, especially cookies-I mean…, she stopped herself, knowing that they did not have those kind of food 3,000 years ago.  
" Cookies? What are those? And you like to eat junk? Surely that would not taste good…" Kloee laughed, the pharaoh was confused now, for once it's not her. " No, it's nothing" she brushed it off quickly.  
A moment of silence passed between them, the tension was so quiet that Kloee can hear the sound of yelling outside the court, it belonged to one of the priests. " Did…something happened?" She asked. " Ah, it's probably Seto preparing our horses" he replied, standing up, the pharaoh's stature was so magnificent, the golden jewelry shone brightly against the gleam of the yellow sun, he looks so gorgeous with his serious yet gentle at the same time eyes. "Horses?" Then she remembered Amaiya said something about taking a ride, this must be it. " Come one, lets go" he offered her his hand, which she took while blushing like crazy. Together they walked to the stable, chatting quietly on the way there. The priest Seto was waiting outside the stable with two grand white stallions buckled near him, his face was expressionless as ever.  
" I'm not really an expert at riding horses…" Kloee said quietly, " not to worry, you'll do fine", he gave her an encouraging smile and hopped onto one of the stallions, " come on! I'll wait for you at the gate", with a click of his tongue, the horse moved and trotted toward the exit. In a brisk moment he was gone " Here" Seto handed her the straps to the stallion, his tone was cavalier and his glare icy cold. Kloee couldn't help but feel a bit nervous around him, after all, he was the one that knocked her out. Which she still didn't get a chance to ask about, also their brief encounter at the dinner, his stare had made her really uneasy that night. Thank god Kloee learned how to ride a horse when she was little, otherwise there would some difficulties…with a little help from Seto Kloee managed to get on. " Thank you…" she whispered, with a slight nudge on the side, the animal run toward the gate.  
The pharaoh was already waiting for her outside, waving at her when he saw her coming, Kloee then hurried her horse to join him reluctantly. With that they rode together silently around the palace , there were a few time where Kloee tried to make conversation but the responses were only a few yes or no. The temperature outside the palace suddenly change from arid to unusually hot, feeling some what faint, Kloee slowed her stallion down a little. Seeing this, the pharaoh steady his horse also and asked if anything is wrong, " n-no it's nothing, I'm just a little dizzy from the heat, that's all…." she assured him. Suddenly out of no where, a snake slithered across the sand, making Kloee's horse rather startle and alarm, with that the beast comes to an uncontrollable frenzy and threw Kloee backward, she landed on the sand quite hard and hit her arm against the rigid sand floor. Immediately soon after Kloee cried in pain, though she did not yell or shriek like normal girls do when they have been hurt. Only small tears ran down her still staggered face. The pharaoh, who watching the incident, was surprised by Kloee's calm reaction, and rushed to her side instantly. There he quickly observe her injured arm, and said, " it's not that serious, just a bruise and slight cuts here and there, come, let's go back to the palace so we can get that arm of yours bandaged".  
The pharaoh helped Kloee get up but failed, she tried to stand but her legs gave in and yelling in pain and frustration, Kloee sat back down on the sand. " It would seem to me like you've got a sprained ankle here…no matter, I said I'll get you back to the palace and I will." With that he picked Kloee up, bridal style and carried her all the way back to the palace.  
What's this numbness, that's inside of me, I can't quite figure it out….Kloee thought silently, looking up at the pharaoh's determined face. A feeling, a warmness is spreading over me, how come I only felt that way when he is around….  
Ok end of chapter I will try to update soon but you gotta do your part and R&R!:D


End file.
